


BBC presents the daily lives of kamomedai high school students

by silvery_sunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Gen, Gratuitous Seagull funfacts, Hints of Hiruhoshigao, Kamomedai High School Volleyball Club, Please read kamomedai match again to understand this thing, Self-Indulgent, Wacky Comedy, chat fic, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvery_sunset/pseuds/silvery_sunset
Summary: The third years group chat is opened for all the team months before the incoming graduation. Suwa craves analgesics.
Relationships: Bessho Kazuyoshi & Suwa Aikichi, Hakuba Gao & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Kanbayashi Keiichirou & Nozawa Izuru, Liam Tokura & Bessho Kazuyoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't choose the kamomedai life,the kamomedai life chose me.

1:02 am

Townsperson C: hey guys

Don't call me Karen: why are you online suwa it's 1 am 

Townsperson C: nozawa only gets in the chat at this time I need to talk to you two

2cool4school: sup suwa n kanbayashi

Townsperson C: oh good 

Townsperson C: nozawa we need to know what we're doing with the chat

Don't call me Karen: wym

2cool4school: we ain't deleting it just bcs we r graduating it's not like we will vanish away from the story

Townsperson C: we're background characters nozawa of course we'll vanish from the story. I heard the last time one of us came back he only appeared bcs he got the tickets for the Olympics. 

Don't call me Karen: why do you know that

2cool4school: we need to pass on the tradition

Townsperson C: DONT YOU DARE

Don't call me Karen: damn calm down cap the world isn't ending it's just our kouhais

Townsperson C: THAT'S THE PROBLEM NOZAWA IM TAKING UR ADMIN PRIVILEGES

2cool4school: suwa u get so scary when u are expressive 0 - 0

Townsperson C: DON'T YOU EMOJI ME NOZAWA IZURU I AM KICKING YOU OUT

2cool4school added angry chinchilla noises, emotionally distant and Empire State of Mind to the group chat

Townsperson C: nozawa i hate you

2cool4school: hello there ;)

emotionally distant: what are these nicknames I thought discord let you set your own what is this

2cool4school: welcome sachirou 

Townsperson C: sleep with an eye open 

Don't call me Karen: come on it can't be that bad it's just a gc

Angry chinchilla noises: WHAT IS THIS

Angry chinchilla noises: SACHIROU? WHY CAN'T I CHANGE THIS NICKNAME ITS HORRIBLE

Emotionally distant: hi Kourai-kun 

Townsperson C: go kanbayashi ask what can happen to make this worse I dare you

Don't call me Karen: I didn't know you could be so dramatic wtf guys 

Don't call me Karen: kourai, sachirou, welcome to the third years gc ^,^

Don't call me Karen: we're gonna pass out tradition to you after graduation 

Emotionally distant: nice…

2cool4school: sachirou I always love your enthusiasm

Angry chinchilla noises: OH I SEE ARE WE CHOOSING CAPTAINS HERE 

Townsperson C: Kourai turn off the caps lock you're giving me headaches

Angry chinchilla noises: like this? Hey who's empire State of mind? 

2cool4school: turn caps back I hate this who r you what have u done to Kourai

Empire State of Mind: it's literally 1:30 am what the h

Don't call me Karen: ...gao? 

Empire State of Mind: Hi!!!

Angry chinchilla noises: NOZAWA-SAN WHY IS GAO HERE

Empire State of Mind: WHY AM I IN A GC WITH KOURAI GET OUT 

Angry chinchilla noises: NOZAWA-SAN KOURAI IS BEING A PRICK CAN WE KICK HIM OUT

2cool4school: ….ok suwa I believe you

Townsperson C: suwa is not online type 1 to leave a message

Don't call me Karen: hey hey you all call me down we're just getting introduced here. Where's sachirou?

Emotionally distant: I got up to get water and stare at the fridge for 15 minutes contemplating the emptiness of my existence

Emotionally distant: then I made a sandwich *attached picture*

Don't call me Karen: that looks nice now I'm hungry

Angry chinchilla noises: I DON'T THINK ITS HEALTHY TO EAT AT THESE HOURS DO YOU

Emotionally distant: just sometimes…

Empire State of Mind: I just ate a slice of pizza from yesterday I don't see the problem

Townsperson C: you're all athletes shouldn't you be having decent habits

2cool4school: suwa have u seen Kourai and Gao at lunch break decent is not a word I would use to describe

Emotionally distant: it's like watching a T-rex and a recently fed gremlin fight for the last potato chip in the bag

Don't call me Karen: remember when Gao for stuck in the vending machine and then kourai did the same with the machine across the room

Townsperson C: I'm going to have a Tylenol before I remember this

Emotionally distant: lend me some I will drink with my coffee

2cool4school: why in the ever loving hell did you make coffee at 1 am

Emotionally distant: :D

2cool4school added Yoshi and Liam Payne to the group chat

Yoshi: ….???

Townsperson C: hello Bessho-kun this is the team gc

Townsperson C: I'm sorry in advance

Yoshi: gn everyone

Liam Payne: whoever set this nickname I hate you

2cool4school: ;) liam-kun ur so sweet

Don't call me Karen: fits you perfectly

Don't call me Karen: kanbayashi here

Liam Payne: hello everyone and good night

Angry chinchilla noises: BESSHO AND LIAM HELLO

Emotionally distant: welcome ig

Empire State of Mind: BESSHO-KUN HIII

Yoshi: Kourai, sachirou, gao

Yoshi: hi

Townsperson C: we have practice in 6 hours

2cool4school: oh no I forgot to set my alarm again

Emotionally distant: are y'all sleeping

Angry chinchilla noises: I DON'T THINK SO I FEEL LIKE PLAYING VOLLEYBALL OR JOGGING AROUND. DAY SHOULD COME EARLIER TODAY

Empire State of Mind: I bet that if I don't sleep I get to practice earlier than you

Angry chinchilla noises: YOU WANNA BET

Empire State of Mind: BET LUNCH MONEY

Angry chinchilla noises: U FOOL MY MOM'S MAKING MY BENTO TODAY

Emotionally distant: go to sleep

Don't call me Karen: ur the one to talk

Emotionally distant: I'll be ok. I won't race anyone mindlessly around the gym and trip on my feet to fall on my face and end up with a nosebleed

Emotionally distant: for the second time this month

Empire State of Mind: …..

Angry chinchilla noises: SACHIROU…

Don't call me Karen: hm maybe I was right

Townsperson C: too early to tell. Everyone go to bed or else extra laps around the gym tomorrow. Sachirou stop drinking coffee

Emotionally distant: ok I guess

2cool4school: sleep is for the weak I'm ragin all night

Townsperson C: ur already counting floating seagulls nozawa get off the phone. 

Don't call me Karen: gn everyone

\--

4:37 am 

Yoshi: sometimes I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling and realize that maybe, philosophically talking, none of us really exist. Maybe not conscientiously. When we do things we do it out of instinct or outside condition. Maybe the human mind is just an outside influence. What are ideas? What are thoughts? Where do they come from? 

\--

6:58 am 

2cool4school: lmao nice one Bessho-kun


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozawa received 8 calls from Sachirou before his first period...why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had one of the most emotionally draining days ever and updating this fic gives me so much joy so I hope you like this adventure of the kamomegays

10:47 am

2cool4school: what the hell are these calls what did you guys do this time

2cool4school: talking about you @angry chinchilla noises

Angry chinchilla noises: we had a little problem

Angry chinchilla noises: SJEHHWKDJ

Angry chinchilla noises: WE'RE FINE NOZAWA-SANhsjwwkdchd

Angry chinchilla noises:+3+2("+jahdnddkkahsdi

Townsperson C: what is going on in there kourai

Don't call me Karen: is this a demoniac possession

Don't call me Karen: took him long enough

Townsperson C: kanbayashi what the fuck

2cool4school: sachirou isn't answering my texts I think we lost the fun 

Empire State of Mind: We're in the nursery

Empire State of Mind: kourai and Sachirou are fighting over Kourai's phone bcs you're not supposed to know how we got hedjwbnsdkwjhe

2cool4school: how did this happen 

Townsperson C: can't you give me one day of peace???? One day??? With no problems at all???? 

Don't call me Karen: I hope you're okay we can't have the three musketeers hurt there's practice tomorrow

Don't call me Karen: also class just started how did you manage to get in there

Empire State of Mind: WE ARE OKAY NO NEED TO COMENWWNSB

Empire State of Mind: the nurse said she awaits for an actual responsible upperclassman to take us from here. It's sachirou btw gao is holding kourai still on the stretcher

Townsperson C: I have a test for the next period you better get a solution bcs I ain't getting your asses out of this

Don't call me Karen: SUWA TF

Don't call me Karen: I have a test too nozawa can get you out

2cool4school: pay my lunch and I'll consider

2cool4school: it can be you or the children I'm okay w both

2cool4school: also extra tip for keeping ur secret and spare you from getting a detailed lecture by coach and suwa tomorrow

2cool4school: take it or throw it

Angry chinchilla noises: SCAMMING UR UNDERCLASSMEN

Empire State of Mind: THIS IS LIKE OPPRESSION OF THE AUTHORITY

Emotionally distant: oh I found my phone

Emotionally distant: kourai and gao can pay u nozawa-san don't worry

2cool4school: I want meat buns today sachirou

Emotionally distant: sure thing

\--

11:43 am

2cool4school: @ townsperson C @ don't call me Karen come here lemme tell you what these idiots do

Yoshi: nozawa-san didn't you promise to keep it a secret for them

Yoshi: I think they'll get angry

Liam Payne: hirugami-san probably gets scarier when he's angry

Yoshi: what if he kills us

Yoshi: what if he sees this and kills me

2cool4school: Bessho-kun u need to relax a little more boy 

2cool4school: so since ur here lemme spill the tea

2cool4school: kourai and gao had nosebleeds when I got there and Sachirou was holding them by the collar 

Townsperson C: what a nice way to open this chat to

Townsperson C: you're such a trustable person nozawa 

Don't call me Karen: are we dissing nozawa why am I late

Yoshi: …..

Liam Payne: ….indeed

2cool4school: QUIET 

2cool4school: anyway lemme keep talking 

Angry chinchilla noises: BETRAYAL

Emotionally distant: I warned you

2cool4school: SACHIROU U FAKE BITCH

Empire State of Mind: WE TRUSTED YOU NOZAWA-SAN

Townsperson C: since you're making such a fuzz of this why don't you just go and tell me now so I tell coach Murphy and stop my headache from getting worse

Angry chinchilla noises: IT WAS GAO'S IDEA

Empire State of Mind: IT WAS UR FAULT

Emotionally distant: I recorded it 

Emotionally distant: they were late to class bcs they've been throwing balls around again even though we didn't have practice today

Emotionally distant: then gao thought it was a good idea to see who could set the ball higher

Angry chinchilla noises: SO UNFAIR 

Empire State of Mind: SHUT UP U ACCEPTED IT ANYWAY

Emotionally distant: *video attached*

2cool4school: is this the witch neighbor

2cool4school: you two let the ball and KOURAI fall on her garden

2cool4school: LMFAOWDKDMSMQM

Townsperson C: are you kidding me you two must be kidding me where's the cameras is this a prank

Yoshi: the witch neighbor…

Yoshi: after so many years living next to the boys dorms of a high school she changed as person

Yoshi: some rumors say that she kidnaps students into her house

Yoshi: and turns them into cats

Liam Payne: my cousin had a friend of a friend that disappeared after she invited him in to drink tea. After he broke her window with a baseball

Liam Payne: the following day she was feeding a new cat

Don't call me Karen: do you seriously believe these stories 

Don't call me Karen: what else do you have? The ghost of the old clubroom keeper that haunts the mops?

Yoshi: Actually

2cool4school: bessho dont

2cool4school: I think they learned a lesson from that

Angry chinchilla noises: YEAH NEVER LETTING GAO CARRY ME ANYWHERE EVER AGAIN BCS HE'S LIKE A DISBALANCED TREE

Empire State of Mind: YOU ARE SCREAMING AND KICKING MY BACK LIKE A TODDLER THAT'S WHY SHE CAUGHT US

Angry chinchilla noises: MY NOSE WAS BLEEDING I COULD'VE DIED FALLING FROM THAT HEIGHT

Empire State of Mind: WELL YOU FELL I TRIED WHAT I COULD

Townsperson C: so… none of us is gonna question how sachirou recorded that and did nothing

Emotionally distant: ;)

2cool4school: maybe Bessho-kun has a point

Yoshi: told you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to talk about Sachirou (2011)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an apology for my last hrhs fic

3:47 PM

Don’t call me Karen: you guys I think we need to talk about Sachirou

Towsperson C: you’re 2 years late Kanbayashi

2cool4school: he was expelled from the zoo so I think we’re gonna be okay till graduation

Don’t call me Karen: no guys he 

Don't call me Karen: today I asked him what time it was when I met him in the hall during lunchtime. 

Don’t call me Karen: He looked at me then pulled a cat out of the bag he had with him and stared at it

Don’t call me Karen: and then he said “yea almost noon”

Emotionally distant: and what about it

Townsperson C: what the fuck

2cool4school: welcome to the debate over keeping Sachirou or selling him online

yoshi: i vote for the latter

Emotionally distant: I see

yoshi: hirugami-san i am very prepared. You don’t want to take revenge. 

Emotionally distant: why does everyone in here always treat me like a psychopath

Empire State of Mind: bcs you act like one

Empire State of MInd: ALSO WTF SACHIROU DID YOU READ THE CAT’S MIND OR

angry chinchilla noises: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A CAT

Emotionally distant: I don’t have a cat

Don’t call me Karen: i saw your cat

Don’t call me Karen: I wonder why everyone else in the cafeteria ignored it

yoshi: plot armor

Empire State of Mind: I thought we were all side characters

yoshi: Sachirou defies side character logic he probably has an interdimensional portal somewhere

2cool4school: Kana-chan

Townsperson C: nozawa what did i say about talking about girls 

2cool4school: that’s the cat

2cool4school: Sachirou’s cat is the witch’s cat

2cool4school: SACHIROU ARE YOU LEARNING SORCERY 

yoshi: a student

yoshi: maybe he’s trying to rescue them

Don’t call me Karen: what are you talking about it’s a fucking cat

Emotionally distant: I already said i don’t have a cat 

\--  
2:03 AM

angry chinchilla noises: GUYS GUYSDLFJGDF

angry chinchilla noises: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ITALIAN CHEF THAT DIED

yoshi: he was feeling extremely pressured due to continuing the family business and criticism was too much to handle, then the divorce came and she took the two things he loved the most in the world, his daughter and his 4 foot custom made replica of a Remy the rat from ratatouille figurine

Empire State of Mind: he pasta away

angry chinchilla noises: NO HE RAN OUT OF THYME

Empire State of Mind: HE WAS HERE TODAY GONE TOMATO

Don’t call me Karen: his wife’’s upset

Don’t call me Karen: cheese still not over

2cool4school: we never sausage a tragedy coming

yoshi: oh

yoshi: there’s no mushroom for italian chefs in today’s world 

\--  
7:45 AM

Townsperson C: every day i worry more about the people the all mighty birdsona deity has decided to put under my care

Don’t call me Karen: THE WHO

2cool4school: DON’T CRY 

yoshi: don’t raise your eye

2cool4school: IT’S ONLY TEENAGE WASTELAND

2cool4school: SALLY TAKE MY HAND WE’LL TRAVEL SOUTH THROUGH CROSS LAND

yoshi: put out the fire and don’t look past my shoulder

Emotionally distant: the exodus is here

Townsperson C: SACHIROU

Don’t call me KAren: THE HAPPY WORLDS ARE NEAR 

2cool4school: LET’S GET TOGETHER BEFORE WE GET MUCH OLDER

yoshi: *guitar solo*

Emotionally distant: teenage wasteland

Emotionally distant: it’s all teenage wasteland

Towsnperson C: please stop proving my point

\--

9:28 AM

Empire State of Mind: what the hell

angry chinchilla noises: SO EDGY

Don’t call me Karen: oh hello you two wyd

Empire State of Mind: my mom scolded me bcs I have bad eating habits or whatever 

Empire State of Mind: *attached picture* so i’m making her think i made soup

angry chinchilla noises: GAO WTF IS THIS

Don’t call me karen: is it tomato soup

Empire State of Mind: it’s juice

Empire State of Mind: strawberry and soy milk juice. It's pink

angry chinchilla noises: WHY IS THERE A SPOON 

Empire State of Mind: fake soup

Don’t call me Karen: fake soup…

angry chinchilla noises: WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU

\--

9:40 AM

Empire State of Mind: fake soup was nice

\--

11:57 PM

yoshi: what if wall-e is a he/him lesbian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if Bessho's right


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early Halloween season chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current obsession is learning how to survive through horror movies. What's yours?

11:46 AM

Empire State of Mind: guys I had a really weird dream last night

Liam Payne: oh really

Liam Payne: what was it about

Empire State of Mind: I don't really remember well but I think I was dead

Empire State of Mind: and there was a spaceship

Empire State of Mind: maybe it's something that exists but that'd be pretty weird

2cool4school: gao we're in 2013 don't reference things that don't exist

Empire State of Mind: JUST REMEMBERED

Empire State of Mind: NOZAWA-SAN KILLED ME

2cool4school: what

2cool4school: do you think I'm suspicious gao-kun

Empire State of Mind: no…

Liam Payne: I do

2cool4school: Liam...

Empire State of Mind: I mean

Townsperson C: idk nozawa you're kinda sus

Don't call me Karen: yeah dude didn't you have a crush on our teacher in first year 

Townsperson C: he tried to confess to her

Emotionally distant: nozawa-san why are you like this

2cool4school: who the hell summoned you guys

Empire State of Mind: SUMMONING.YEAH IT WAS A HORROR MOVIE. 

angry chinchilla noises: WHAT MOVIE 

Empire State of Mind: that one with the guy that has the thing that kills people

angry chinchilla noises: OH THAT ONE

Emotionally distant: oh I like this one

Don't call me Karen: why doesn't it surprise me that you're into this stuff sachirou

Emotionally distant: I'm not into it I just watch it with gao and Kourai bcs they're pussies 

Townsperson C: Language

Emotionally distant: Because they are pussies 

Don't call me Karen: what movie are y'all talking about 

Empire State of Mind: the one with the guys in the place that die

angry chinchilla noises: THE ONE WHERE THEY'RE ALL IDIOTS

Emotionally distant: yeah that one

2cool4school: that's. Every single horror movie ever. 

Townsperson C: no no I think I've seen this one

Emotionally distant: my sister loves it. I think it's dumb.

Don't call me Karen: we should make a team movie night someday before we graduate

2cool4school: that'd be fire

Townsperson C: that'd be a disaster

angry chinchilla noises: I'M IN IF SACHIROU DOESN'T CHOOSE THE MOVIE HE HAS A HORRIBLE TASTE

Don't call me Karen: a Ghibli marathon

Liam Payne: maybe we could watch a superhero hero movie

Townsperson C: a documentary

2cool4school: come on guys this wouldn't be any fun or fuel to ridiculous events

2cool4school: we ain't getting another spin-off chapter this way

Liam Payne: a what

Townsperson C: we're the NPCs already having a chapter is okay

2cool4school: we deserve an OVA for us

Emotionally distant: what are you guys talking about? OVA? 

Don't call me Karen: you don't need to know. 

Townsperson C: Actually you should never know

angry chinchilla noises: IM SO CONFUSED BY THIS CONVERSATION

\--

3:57 PM

Empire State of Mind: oh that's what my dream was about

Empire State of Mind: we watched a horror movie at school and had a sleepover then nozawa-san killed us all

\--

4:09 PM

Townsperson C: gao stop eating fake soup at night that's what happens when you lie to your mom

\--

6:14 PM

Yoshi: did you guys know it's possible to survive all Saw movies but the third

\--

6:32 PM

Emotionally distant: HOW

angry chinchilla noises: WHY WOUKD YOU NAME A MOVIE SAW

Empire State of Mind: YEAH THEY ONLY USE THE SAW IN THE FIRST 2 

Townsperson C: why were you children watching this thing

Empire State of Mind: I DIDN'T 

Emotionally distant: in the end of our first year we tried to watch it 

angry chinchilla noises: ITS HORRIBLE WE SHOULD'VE JUST GONE TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK

Emotionally distant: not everyone in the group would be able to ride on the free fall tower

Townsperson C: oh

angry chinchilla noises: THAT'S SO UNFAIR

angry chinchilla noises: WHY CAN GAO GO ON THIS STUFF HES A COWARD

Empire State of Mind: IM NOT A COWARD

angry chinchilla noises: UR AFRAID OF HEIGHT. LOOK AT YOURSELF. WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

Empire State of Mind: I GET DIZZY

angry chinchilla noises: DO YOU GET DIZZY WHENEVER YOU LOOK AT THE FLOOR YOU FUCKING TOWER

Empire State of Mind: DO YOU TRIP ON THE CARPET BCS ITS TOO TALL FOR YOU MIDGET

\--  
8:54 PM 

Yoshi: the amusement park sounds nice though

Yoshi: we should go there

Yoshi: the chances of dying in a ferris wheel are 1 in 9 million so it's pretty safe

Yoshi: I like the ferris wheel

\--  
11:37 PM

Don't call me Karen: why did you consider the possibility of dying in a ferris wheel Bessho-kun

Yoshi: you never know

Yoshi: you can get stuck in there or fall

Yoshi: you can also wake up inside a deadly game designed by a serial killer bcs you got their fast food order wrong

Yoshi: gotta be prepared for it all

\--  
3:45 AM

2cool4school: anyone gonna question that or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent shitposting is my only redeeming quality


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshiumi vs Physics vs Gao who's under severe amounts of stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'M BACK and here's my take on the "one member of the team sucks at studying and must get lectured" haikyuu trope

4:57 PM

Townsperson C: so boys

Townsperson C: we need to talk about something

2cool4school: oh there he goes

Don't call me Karen: y'all can sit down there's a whole ass story coming up

Liam Payne: Suwa-san you ok

Yoshi: did we do something

Townsperson C: no no you two are fine I'm talking to the other ones

Emotionally distant: I didn't do anything this time

Don't call me Karen: y'see…

Townsperson C: not you Sachirou, thankfully

Empire State of Mind: …

angry chinchilla noises: SUWA-SAN WHO ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT

Townsperson C: there you are kourai

Townsperson C: our counselor teacher talked to me 

Townsperson C: as captain of our Volleyball team I think you should've warned me about your grades hoshiumi kourai

angry chinchilla noises: IT WAS ONE TIME

Townsperson C: yeah per week

angry chinchilla noises: SUWA-SAN WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH VOLLEYBALL 

angry chinchilla noises: I DONT NEED TO KNOW PHYSICS TO SPIKE.

Don't call me Karen: well actually

Liam Payne: pls don't 

2cool4school: he has a point

Townsperson C: can you stop influencing the team kourai

Townsperson C: prefecturals are coming soon and there's no way you're practicing instead of studying

angry chinchilla noises: BUT SUWA-SAN

Townsperson C: do better on extra tests then 

Don't call me Karen: suwa are you sure

2cool4school: maybe you're being too drastic are you really taking vball away from the kid

Townsperson C: I'm being a responsible person

Townsperson C: kourai, this week's practice will be spent in studying and lecturing for you

angry chinchilla noises: BUT

Townsperson C: NO BUTS YOUNG MAN. STUDY. 

angry chinchilla noises: …

\--  
8:34 PM

Don't call me Karen: hey kourai

Don't call me Karen: suwa's not online rn you can always ask your elders

Don't call me Karen: he's really harsh sometimes yk

2cool4school: you take it so easy on the kids baya

angry chinchilla noises: THANK YOU BAYA-SAN 

angry chinchilla noises: IM DOING MY PHYSICS HW RIGHT NOW 

emotionally distant: go back to do it then

Emotionally distant: concentration is the first step to good learning

angry chinchilla noises: IM JUST READING THE FORMULAS SACHIROU

emotionally distant: go back to studying Kourai-kun

Empire State of Mind: WHY ARE YOU READING THE FORMULAS

Empire State of Mind: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STUDYING IT

angry chinchilla noises: *picture attached* IM READING

Emotionally distant: Kourai-kun that's 

Empire State of Mind: that's not how you do it 

Empire State of Mind: why did you doodle kurapika-san from Hunter x Hunter on the problem about harmonic movement.

angry chinchilla noises: BCS HES COOL

Empire State of Mind: How many problems did you do.

angry chinchilla noises: I DID THE TRIANGLE ONE

Emotionally distant: gao

Emotionally distant: you have 10 seconds

Empire State of Mind: the triangle one is deducting a formula that's not even in the topic of the problem please stop I'm in pain.

Emotionally distant: alright :)

Empire State of Mind: kourai pick up your damn phone when I call you this is torturing. 

angry chinchilla noises: I DONT WANT YOU YELLING PHYSICS STUFF AT ME

Empire State of Mind: YOU DONT HAVE A CHOICE PICK IT UP AND WE GET YOU TO PRACTICE TOMORROW YOU MORON

angry chinchilla noises: FUCK YOU

\--  
8:55 PM

Yoshi: sometimes I forget hakuba-san is maths smart

Liam Payne: ikr 

Liam Payne: it's weird to think about it

Yoshi: liam-kun how much time until they're fighting here again

Emotionally distant: 12 minutes and 23 seconds

Emotionally distant: based on the fact that Kourai-kun took 15 minutes to actually pick up the call and that they're fighting on private and gao is a fucking dumbass

Yoshi: I was gonna bet 30 minutes so I guess that's it

Liam Payne: How…

\--  
9:10 PM

Empire State of Mind: KOURAI GET IN THE GC RN HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME YOU LITTLE SHIT

angry chinchilla noises: I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP IM DOING JUST FINE

Empire State of Mind: YOU ARE NOT DOING FUCKING FINE YOU ARE HORRIBLE. GOD. STOP. STOP THIS.

emotionally distant: hello there 

Emotionally distant: Bessho you owe me lunch money

Yoshi: what????

Emotionally distant: I won

Yoshi: there wasn't a bet hirugami-san

Emotionally distant: hope to see you in school break tomorrow :D get me milk bread 

Yoshi: bitch

Liam Payne: OMG BESSHO-KUN

Yoshi: what

Liam Payne: you said a no no word

Yoshi: liam-kun I am so fuckung tired

Liam Payne: *GASP*

Empire State of Mind: CAN YALL HELP ME HERE

Emotionally distant: I can almost hear Kourai-kun screeching from here how are your ears

Empire State of Mind: good thanks for asking now 

Empire State of Mind: for the good of our team and my sanity fix him sachirou

Empire State of Mind: I give up

angry chinchilla noises: I WIN

Empire State of Mind: NVM I DONT GIVE UP COME BACK HERE LEMME SHOVE SOME NEWTON ON YOUR FACE

\--  
11:27 PM

Townsperson C: kids did you know I used to have hair

Townsperson C: but then I met these people

2cool4school: oh these were good times

2cool4school: your hair would make SpongeBob's Squidward jealous

Don't call me Karen: I think I have a picture of our first year

Don't call me Karen: *picture attached* baby suwa and me!! <3

Yoshi: what the hell

Liam Payne: I'm

2cool4school: why the heart

2cool4school: and why am I the big

Don't call me Karen: we didn't like you

Townsperson C: we hated you

2cool4school: WHY

yoshi: damn

Yoshi: that's some honesty

2cool4school: YOU GUYS HATED ME THE WHOLE 1ST YEAR????

2cool4school: AND YOU TELL ME NOW???

don't call me Karen: it never came up 

Townsperson C: you never asked

2cool4school: HOW WOULD I KNOW

Don't call me Karen: it's okay now nozawa get over it dude

Townsperson C: yeah we roasted you in the locker rooms and called you hettie but it's over now we're all good 

2cool4school: WHAT HAVE I DONE

yoshi: oooh drama 

Liam Payne: nice

Don't call me Karen: oh you guys wanna know what suwa and I did back then

Don't call me Karen: we made a tally of all the times nozawa got rejected

Townsperson C: he's the reason we don't have a manager

Townsperson C: that's why I went fucking bald

Townsperson C: Actually Fuck you nozawa

2cool4school: why does everyone hate me here not even gao gets this much bullying

Yoshi: you're just born like this

Liam Payne: we accept you for what you are nozawa-san

Liam Payne: being straight and all

Townsperson C: even though you broke the kamomegays reputation

Don't call me Karen: he's gonna post a Bart Simpson Sad meme on his Facebook page rn with a caption from a Simple Plan song

Townsperson C: why do we allow nozawa

\--  
11:49 PM

Emotionally distant: so gao I tried

Emotionally distant: Kourai-kun is under control although he did eat some of the pages of the textbook

Emotionally distant: but it's okay 

Emotionally distant: I think he learned it through osmosis

Empire State of Mind: that's… not how osmosis works

Yoshi: man can I do that?

Emotionally distant: you should try

Empire State of Mind: NO YOU SHOULDN'T

\--  
3:45 AM

Townsperson C: I miss my hair… silky and long and blond

Townsperson C: I looked so cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not making this shit up furudate is giving me the script I'm just passing it on

**Author's Note:**

> For the five people that will read this and know who all these characters are, thank you for feeding my brainrot. This fic is pretty easy and smooth to write so I will stick with weekly updates, minimally speaking. I just want to play with all these funky little personality-less boys. 
> 
> I hope we get to see more of them in the new haikyuubu chapter
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
